


Pieces of You

by Jenivi7



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, fangirl anzu, glittershipping, kisara is my girl ok, one for the girls, rivalshipping (just a little but it's there)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenivi7/pseuds/Jenivi7
Summary: “Finally! Now we can go. But first,” his grin encompassed both ladies and turned mischievous. “Go on, Anzu, give her a kiss. You know you want to.”Anzu reddened slightly, the color only deepening as she felt Kisara's gaze from beside her. At times she couldn't tell if Jou was teasing or if he really was just that perceptive."Glittershipping (Kisara x Anzu). Originally written for Compy's Pairings Contest in 2009.
Relationships: Kisara/Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner
Kudos: 2





	Pieces of You

**Author's Note:**

> There's a teeny, tiny bit of lesbian sex at the end. Just wanted to make sure that explicit rating didn't get missed.

Glitter caught the light, leaving shimmering trails in the air as it got  _ everywhere. _

Anzu's makeup bag contained nothing but the stuff and Kisara laughed, trying to brush stray bits off her arms as the other girl sprayed yet more into her hair.

There was a sharp knock to the door of their shared hotel room and with it came the plaintive voice of a friend not used to the female time table of 'getting ready.'

“Please tell me you're taking so long because you stopped to make out.”

“Yes, Jou, that's exactly what we're doing in here.” Anzu rolled her eyes while Kisara hid a scandalized gasp behind a hand.

“Is it alright to joke like that?” she whispered as though even talking about it may be wrong.

Anzu patted her arm. “Oh hon, everything is fair game when you hang out with boys.”

She started to say something else but was interrupted again by the nag from outside.

“Well then finish getting ready  _ in there _ and continue your make out session  _ out here _ where we can all enjoy the sight.”

“While I'm impressed with your tenacity, I feel obligated to say, 'In your dreams.'”

“Ooo, big words, Miss Haughty Pants.”

“You're twenty three, Jou. Isn’t that a bit old for name calling? Or at least old enough to come up with a better name?”

Anzu gave Kisara's hair one last spray and deemed it sufficiently shimmery. She slipped on a strappy pair of heeled sandals chosen specifically for her low cut, short skirted, clingy red dress and Kisara did likewise, sliding on light blue heels, trying and failing to hide a giggle at the exchange. She stopped briefly to clip that one stubborn lock of hair to the side because she'd like to be able to address her friends directly and not through a curtain of hair this evening.

“Whatever,” Jou replied after a slight pause, apparently not able to come up with a sufficient comeback. “Just get your lovely a-” Anzu yanked open the door, cutting him off and stepping into the hall, arms crossed, evening purse readied as a weapon and daring him to finish. Jou grinned. “Finally! Now we can go. But first,” his grin encompassed both ladies and turned mischievous. “Go on, Anzu, give her a kiss. You know you want to.”

Anzu reddened slightly, the color only deepening as she felt Kisara's gaze from beside her. At times she couldn't tell if Jou was teasing or if he really was just that perceptive.

The hesitation and embarrassment only lasted a moment, however, and she gave the purse a good wind up before hauling back and smacking the boy with it as hard as she could. Kisara broke into a light laugh as Jou cursed and rubbed his arm. Even with the painful reminder of why they rarely teased Anzu, he was hard pressed to hold back laughter as well.

“I swear to god, you're like the younger brother I never wanted!”

  
  
  


_ Yugi was the first to figure it out, piece by piece and bit by bit, the identity of the strange girl who suddenly appeared with Seto and never left his side. _

_ She was a soul left over from ancient Egypt. _

_ She was a dragon in the shell of a girl. _

_ She had been looking over Seto's soul for three thousand years and apparently, even when overarching, world shattering events calmed to a low hum of normalcy, she saw no reason to stop.  _

_ She wasn't a dragon any longer but she was the reason Seto hadn't been seen for months, almost a year because he was busy building something that would separate them. _

_ It was a wild, far-fetched story, but, well, they had seen stranger things and none of them questioned it too hard (mostly because the explanation came from Yugi, himself) but also... _

_ From the moment she appeared from nothing and nowhere, arm casually wrapped around Seto's, fingers lightly entwined and Seto accepting it, there was a feeling that she had always been. That she had always existed, right there, for anyone who knew how to look. There was a shared embarrassment among the group that no one had noticed. _

_ Also from the moment she first appeared (light, waist long hair floating around pale shoulders, small, blue, summer dress professionally tailored, clear eyes that were almost the exact same shade as Seto's but far, far, warmer) Anzu was infatuated.  _

  
  
  


Bright lights from what seemed to be a million hotels, casinos, restaurants and clubs (though there couldn't have been more than forty along the main strip) bounced, tumbled and reflected off hair and sequined clothing. The light scattered the girls’ excessive glitter into rainbow fractals as the group spilled from the hotel onto the already crowded street, determined to explore the city before the rest of the trip was spent with cards and media events. None of them played anymore but Kaiba Corp continued to be the largest sponsor of the most extravagant events and it was rare that any of them missed a chance to all get together in an exotic location. And tonight's mission, the clubs!

  
  
  


_ “Anzu, it's not really like that.” _

_ “But they were holding hands, Yugi. Just now. In front of everyone. How can you say 'it's not really like that'?” _

_ Yugi swallowed hard, realizing that there was no easy way to explain this one in vague terms. _

_ “Um, I don't think Seto's intereste _ _ d. Like that.” Still, he tried. _

_ And Anzu pinned him with the stare he expected. The one that demanded full explanations. Now. _

_ "Why, exactly, wouldn't he be interested?" _

_ Yugi took a deep breath and his eyes strayed to the side. "He's... dating someone already." _

_ Anzu's eyes widened in disbelief. "Who?!" _

_ He hid behind the menu. “Me.” _

_ Anzu gaped and Yugi popped back into view, hurrying to fill the silence before she did. _

_ “Look, this is a broken promise to Seto not to tell anyone, and he specified you, so this conversation never happened, alright.” _

_ After a moment for everything to sink in, the gape was distorted by mirth. Her general expression of mirth turned into small giggles. The giggles became chortles. In her humor’s final form, Anzu was nearly on the floor for laughing. _

_ “I promise I won't stalk you from the bushes! I'm not that kind of fangirl!” she wheezed over her own laugher and the statement only seemed to make it worse. She finally calmed enough to speak properly and gave a very nervous and doubtful looking Yugi a pat on the hand. _

_ “Ok, so I am that kind of fangirl but you're also my best friend so you get special treatment. Absolutely no stalking and the next time I see Seto, I promise that he'll never suspect a thing.” _

_ “Um, thanks. That's reassuring. I think.” _

_ Anzu let out a breath and a brick’s weight in tension with it, not quite sure why she suddenly felt lighter than she had in weeks. Yugi grinned at her. _

_ “What?” _

_ “Nothing.” _

  
  
  


Kisara moved slower than everyone else, picking up on a part of the song no one else heard, the body remembering what the mind had forgotten, and twining together what she remembered and what she saw into something exotic. And beautiful.

Silk and sand and silver flashing in the strobing lights and though she danced with each of them, the most sensual rhythms seemed to be saved exclusively for Anzu.

Light, music, noise, sensation.

And a tentative first kiss.

  
  
  


_ She joined Mokuba and Jou for their video game nights. They taught her racing and trash talk, the latter of which she proved to be quite good at. _

_ She adored getting rides from Honda on his motorcycle. It reminded her of flying. _

_ She spoke at length with Yugi on philosophy, particularly in relation to human nature. Because many things about being human were confusing and he had a way of putting things simply and making them easy to understand. _

_ With Ryou, she spoke of the soul, death and the afterlife. Because he had many questions and she was one of the few he wasn't embarrassed to ask. _

_ And on quiet nights, she joined Seto, lounging against his back on one of the long, comfortable couches in his library and they would read in silence or speak in low voices and hushed tones of the past or the present. Sometimes, any reading was done with the book balanced in one hand because the other was occupied, palm to palm and fingers tangled hopelessly together as hearts and minds and souls had been for such a very long time. _

_ Kisara was a friend who slipped easily into the group as though there had always been a place reserved for her, waiting for her gentle presence to fill it. _

  
  


Anzu was sure she had never felt so much pleasure as watching and hearing Kisara's orgasm but when the other girl reached down to reciprocate, touch cool and firm, sweeping along sensitive outer skin before pressing in and in and in and up, mostly mimicking what Anzu had done earlier but drawing her in and possessing her just the same, the world exploded in light and color.

Breathing calmed, shaking subsided, and Kisara was the one holding  _ her _ , fingers running through her hair and soft whispers with the beautiful lilt of a strange language trailing down sweat slicked skin that cooled in the night air.

And the last of the pieces fell together.

As though they had never been out of place.


End file.
